Upon the 25th Battle
by autumnzie
Summary: When the Pokemon World Tournament comes around, the strongest trainers in the world gather to battle it out and decide who really is the strongest. These trainers include the Gym Leaders and Dex Holders, but with so many important people in one place, trouble is bound to strike... Will Rakutsu, Looker, and the rest of the Dex Holders be able to defeat this force?
1. Meetings Upon Meetings

**Hey there! This is the beginning of my new story, Upon the 25th Battle! This surrounds the PWT, in which the Dex Holder unite together towards a not so mysterious force. Wooo! Everyone is in their current outfit, thank goodness. I'm just glad Black and White didn't don Rakutsu and Faitsu's outfits. As for ages, two years has past since BW arc, and we're at the end of the BW2 here. So that means...it has been THREE years since BW arc. Black and White are 14, So:**

**Rakutsu/Faitsu: 13; Black/White:17 (Ewwww, wat NO); Emerald: 17; Platinum:16; Pearl/Dia: 15; Ruby/Sapphire: 19 (EVEN WORSE); Crys/Gold: 21, Silver: 20; Yellow/Red/Green: 22; Blue: 23**

**There I made the ages. But EW. Black and White? SEVENTEEN!? Well here you all go...Hope this isn't _too_ not canon when the BW2 arc is translated and such...**

* * *

Another day began in Castelia City as the sunrise painted the sky, slightly obscured by tall buildings. The warmth of the sun readied me for the new day, a new day which held the opening of Clay's newest tourist trap. The Pokémon World Tournament.

Many famous trainers and gym leaders would all gather together to determine who the greatest trainer of them all would be. The process would be long and tedious, but would ultimately end in an ultimate victor. As for me, I've assigned Looker and myself to run security for this enormous event to make sure the threat of any of those Team Plasma fools is equivalent to zero.

Before Looker and I departed, Faitsu promised that we meet up with Black and White for lunch in Stritation City at Cilan, Cress, and Chili's old gym. I scolded Faitsu for planning something so unnecessary when I should be busy working with the security, but she then went on to tell me how important learning from our seniors is, and we should spend time with them every once in a while. I eventually gave in, and we got moving. We met up near Skyarrow bridge and proceeded to walk all the way down to Route 4. I found myself complaining the whole way down, more than likely making Faitsu want to complain more than I was.

"Seniors, hah! How is _he_ my senior? I've already accomplished more than he ever has, and I've saved more lives than he has." I tried to explain to her, my voice haughty and loud. She shot me a glare; her light blue eyes seemed to stare on into my soul. I quickly shifted my gaze away from Faitsu and looked at the Day Care center. Numerous laughing children ran up the staircase towards the Pokémon inside the wooden gates. The Day Care man attempted to shoo them away, but his actions went unnoticed.

"Must I remind you I'm an international police officer? I watch over the people of the world. Like those children." I gestured my left arm toward the pack of children attempting to pet a Herdier and Skitty.

"I could have saved those innocent children. And what has he done for those innocent children? Nothing." I purposely looked directly away from her to avoid another dagger glare. I heard her sigh, and I then mentally decided to quit my complaining not only because I'm a high ranking officer, but I'm sure Faitsu would grow even more angry at me. I mean, it's not that I hate Black, but he shouldn't be qualified to be my senior.

We approached the tall building and passed by a table shaded by a striped umbrella. I opened the door and felt the cool breeze of air conditioning brush my face. My hand held the door open for Faitsu.

"Thank you!" She chirped, gracefully walking into the restaurant. I closed the door behind me, following her to the counter. Cilan was currently sorting a pile of papers in front of himself, not noticing our presence. I let out a small cough to attempt to gain his attention, but he did not respond.

"Ummmm, hello. We're here to meet two other people? Black and White?" Faitsu quietly asked, her arms hidden behind her back. Faitsu shyly smiled at him. Cilan looked up and smiled as well. "Oh, sorry about that. They're right over here. Please enjoy your lunch!" He gestured his hand over to two people who appeared to be arguing. I groaned. '_This is going to be a fun day.'_

"Thank you, sir." Faitsu replied. We walked over to the table Black and White were sitting at. White shushed Black, telling him that this lunch would be quick and warmly waved at us. Black seemed entirely eager to leave. I guess that makes two of us.

She greeted us, and told us to each pull out a chair. Both of us sat down and picked up our brightly decorated menus. The restaurant was beautifully decorated with ornate curtains hanging on the wall. The floors reflected light like spotless glass and the walls were painted a creamy white. Many people seating around us were talking and drinking delectable tea brewed by the talented ex gym leaders and their Pokémon. The sounds of forks clanking with the plate and soft murmurs became pleasant background noise. I held my breath and stayed on my best behavior.

"Hello, Senior White and Black! How are you?" Faitsu greeted, pushing her light brown bangs back, voice full of excitement and curiosity. One would hardly even guess she used to be part of Team Plasma. I remember when I found out, the shock was almost overwhelming. I think Hugh almost died. Who would have thought that the new girl at Cheren's trainer school was involved with an evil organization?

"Hi, Faitsu! I'm glad you two are here. I have important business to discuss with you guys." White dug into her bag and pulled out a manila folder. She looked though the thousands of important looking papers and extracted a yellow one. Black shifted in his seat, and looked over at the paper held in White's hand.

"Hey Prez, what's that?" He asked what we all were thinking. He propped up his head on his hand. Faitsu moved a little forward in her seat in hopes of getting a look of the paper herself. I crossed my arms, reclining in my seat.

"Well this is the flyer for the PWT. As you all know, this event is widely well known throughout the world. As such, I thought I should let you all know…" White explained.

"Wait, the PWT is the Pokémon World Tournament, right?" I broke into White's sentence. "I'm actually in charge of security because it's going to have many important people attending, and we can't have anyone ruining or hurting anyone. It'll most likely be a target is for anyone evil." I added.

"Well, yes. The Pokémon World Tournament. Director said he was going to broadcast it all over the world actually so I'll be busy and unable to introduce you guys, but I will battle-"

"Wait, who will you be introducing us to?" Faitsu asked.

"Well, actually what I wanted to tell you guys is that the other Pokedex Holders will be attending this tournament, and will be battling to find out who is the best…" White answered. She continued to look at the paper clasped in her hand.

"Wait…What?!" Black exclaimed in shock. He banged his fists on the white marble table, looked around at our confused faces and thought about his situation for a bit. I blankly looked at him. He really _was _stupid.

"Yeah, the Pokémon World Tournament, or the PWT. I thought you liked to research these sorts of things, Black." I said to him. Black sheepishly looked back at me.

"I…I guess I've been so caught up in helping rebuild the Pokémon league I never really heard of the PWT…" He sighed. "I still can't believe I'm going to meet the Dex Holders, _our seniors! _I might get to battle_ Red!_" He cheered, his laughs somewhat louder then everyone else's voices. Customers looked at us, save for a few people in the way back near the velvet red curtain.

"Well, I was just informing you all that our seniors will be attending and to be on your best behavior. I have only heard of a few of them, and you guys will need to introduce yourselves because I will not be there until my duties with the director are complete." White explained to us. She unrolled her silver knife and fork out of her napkin, and placed the napkin on her lap. Black seemed excited about the new news he just heard and I couldn't help to feel the same way. It's not every day when you get to meet amazing people like our senior's seniors.

"Of course, Senior White." Faitsu assured White, she brightly smiled. Just as White was about to reply, a few girls dressed in pinks and purples walked by our table looking right at me, giggling and laughing.

"Hello, Rakutsu!" They squealed. "How are you today?!" I waved at them and laughed.

"I'm going just fine girls, thank you." They all looked at each other and screamed, quickly running away. White and Black covered their ears as Faitsu was used to this sort of thing already. I was just glad Hugh wasn't here, he would just yell at me to focus again.

I looked back over at White, who shot me a forced grin.

"Ah, it seems you're a bit popular, eh, Rakutsu?" Black said. His manner of speaking showed he was amused by the scene that had just unfolded. He sat back in his wooden chair and crossed his arms. I couldn't help but smile at his comment.

"Yeah, Rakutsu has always seemed to attract girls like that!" Faitsu laughed, covering her mouth with her hands. "I would have been surprised if they didn't do that…!" She added.

"And I'm guessing you're totally immune to his dashing looks?" White joined in. She gave Faitsu the cheesiest grin I have ever seen. Faitsu gasped and clasped the locket around her neck.

"Of course I am immune! How could I ever betray Lord N?" Faitsu replied in shock. White and Black groaned, I guess they forgot Faitsu was still very much loyal to N. She was upset that N disappeared and has asked Black and White to help look for them, but they declined, saying that the choice to leave was N's rightful choice.

Cress walked over with a pad of paper in one hand. He gracefully whipped out a pen from his pocket and pushed his dark blue hair back.

"Hello there, May I take your order?" He asked us, looking at White. She looked at Cress with a guilty look. "Uh, we aren't exactly ready yet…" White told him. She opened her menu and looked down into it. Her brown hair fell in front of her face, she then pushed it back behind her shoulders.

"Oh, I'll be back when you're ready…" Cress told her. He then quickly walked back to the counter where Cilan was.

"Wait…Who's paying for this meal?" I wondered out loud. I rested my hands behind my head and waited for at least someone to answer. Black shrugged and said, "Hey, I was forced to come here because of Prez. I'm not paying."

"I'm sorry, but I donated my money to the Pokémon recovery efforts that Hugh is helping run with my ex teammates…" Faitsu added.

White sat in her seat in her seat and glared at the three of us. "What? Me?" She sarcastically remarked, putting her hands up in a quizzical manner. We all looked at each other and laughed. That's what was great about us Unova Dex Holders, no matter the issues and differences between us, we always get over it.

"Of course, I called this meeting together after all. The BW Agency will cover the costs!" White cheered, raising one arm in the air. Black and Faitsu looked at each other and laughed again.

Hmm...

Maybe today won't be as bad as I thought…

* * *

**I can't even tell if this is short or not. Hm. Well I hope you liked it! I dunno I just like idea of Black and White not being the only Unova Dex Holders. People always make it seem like they're in love and all shy and urgh. I mean they ARE in love but still.**

**Like remember when they hated each other for two pages? Ahhh those were good times xD**

**Well please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue or no? And what ships do you like?**

**Also...**

**Faitsu/Hugh? or Faitsu/Rukutsu?**

**Your choice!**


	2. Threats Upon Concerns

**Hello! I'm back with a new chapter of Upon the 25th Battle! I'm just still sitting here stunned that Black is now 16 in canon, you know, no big deal or anything haha. **

**_HE'S 16. OH MY GAWD. AND CHEREN AND BIANCA_**

**Oh yeah! Almost forgot. When I wrote the first chapter, I meant for it to be in 3rd person. So, when I accidentally wrote it in 1st, it was too late to change. So, I decided to make this chapter and on in 3rd person. Without asking.**

******Anyhoo! I hope you enjoy this, hehe! I wrote this on a midnight run before I'm internetless for a week!**

* * *

As Rakutsu left the restaurant, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He guessed that the caller was Looker letting him know anything that happened with the security for the tournament. Taking his phone out of his pocket, the caller ID confirmed it was indeed Looker calling. Rakutsu walked to a nearby bench and sat down, flipping his phone open and answered the call.

"Hello, superintendent. Security down here is finally complete." Looker's voice was covered by static due to bad connection.

"Good." Rakutsu replied. He leaned against the bench, resting his arm on the back of it. "Anything else to report?"

"Actually, yes. We need you down here to show you something. It's a bit…well…" Looker said, his voice with a bit of concern.

"Well spit it out, what is it?" Rakutsu sharply asked, jerking his arm off of the bench.

"It's hard to explain. It is this situation that worries me. To here you must come…!" He tried to explain. Rakutsu sighed and rubbed his initially idle hand against his dark brown hair.

"Fine, I'll fly down to Driftveil on my Pokémon. See you soon, Black 2 out." Rakutsu snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket. He slowly got off of the bench and stretched his arms out of the side. He went to reach for his Pokeball when Black walked out of the café, he noticed Rakutsu and walked over to the bench where he was.

"Oh, Rakutsu. You're still here?" Black asked him. He crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"I was about to leave but yes, I'm still here." Rakutsu replied. He looked at Black, who looked a little tired, but tried to cover it up by smiling. Black was a mystery to him, how could someone who has gone through so much still retain the innocence he acted upon? What he has done is very different from what Rakutsu has done, and as such, the two occasionally got into fights about who is more experienced.

Even so, the two had a strong mutual respect for each other. His senior was missing a year prior to this day, and showed up during a time of need for himself, Hugh, and Faitsu. Ghetsis was about to end them and the fight with Kyurem, but then Black saved them and helped them put Ghetsis back in his place.

'Two years is a very long time, you know.' White has once said to him.

"_Two years and he hasn't really changed. I wonder what happened…" White mused, holding her coffee cup against her lower lip. Rakutsu had gone over to her house for breakfast one day to discuss the ultimate moves. After ending up nowhere on their research, they had gone off onto a conversation about Black. Rakutsu noticed how White said Black hasn't really changed and wondered what has changed._

"_He's distant, Rakutsu, that's what changed." She quietly said, lowering her cup onto the table. She looked directly into his eyes. Rakutsu noticed the pain in her voice._

"_And change is something that cannot be reversed."_

…

Rakutsu has never heard White speak like that since.

Remembering Black's Brav was fast and that he needed to arrive at the tournament quickly, he asked Black if he can borrow him.

"Brav? Why?" Black wondered, fixing his slightly askew hat.

"I need him to fly to Driftveil for a security issue, and you know he's faster than any of my Pokémon." Rakutsu explained to him, gesturing to the pokeball attached to Black's pants.

"Sure thing! Just give him back to me later, Kay?" Black removed the pokeball from his belt and tossed it to Rakutsu. "See you later!" He quickly walked off onto the path toward Route 4.

'_Distant and rushed indeed.' _Rakutsu thought to himself. He threw Brav's pokeball to release the flying type Pokémon and caught it as it bounced back to him. He walked up to the giant bird and playfully pet his head.

"Hey, Brav! Ready to fly?" Rakutsu asked him. Brav let out a cheerful caw and flapped his wings. Rakutsu jumped onto him, settling himself on his back. The Braviary shot himself into the sky, gracefully moving his wings to achieve flight. The wind pushed against the top of Rakutsu's head as they flew higher in the air.

"Let's go to Driftveil City, to the PWT!" He yelled to Brav because the wind drowned out most sounds. They blasted off towards the west in investigation of the security threat.

* * *

"Hey, Miss White!" The director called out. She had arrived in a small studio set up around the tournament a few hours ago to help set up for the world wide broadcast. "Can you try and fix this camera? It's not turning on!" He led White over to a small black camera on a tripod. White removed it from the stand and looked at it, flipped a small switch on the bottom of it and attached it back onto the tripod.

"So, what was wrong with it?" The director asked.

"It was locked." She explained. "Should I help with anything else? I finished setting up the Pokémon and actors for the broadcast. They know their orders and such. …Sir." White explained to him, waiting for him to give her orders.

"No, that's all Miss White." He replied. "Thank you for your help." Another worker walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Oh yes, of course." He said to him. They both quickly walked off to the break room. Before entering into the room, he turned around towards White.

"We're all rooting for you…!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

White let out a small laugh and walked over to a nearby desk with her bag and items resting on it. Just as she was placing her laptop into her bag she felt someone tap her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"Yes, what do you- Black?!" She exclaimed. Black slightly smiled at her.

"Hey Prez!" He greeted, waving his hand slightly. White got over her shock and looked at her employee, wondering why he was there.

"Oh hey, Black." White replied. "What are you doing?" She added, gesturing her arms towards the smiling Unova champion. His grin quickly fell to a frown as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I have something I need to tell you…" He quietly told White. He nervously twiddled his thumbs together in front of his body. White could notice small sweat drops forming on his forehead directly below his cap.

He remained silent.

"Well, what is it Black?" White asked. She could feel herself growing anxious for his answer.

"Nothing. Nevermind!" Black abruptly replied before sprinting out of the grey door leading to a nearby parking lot. The door closed with a loud slam and locked behind him. White was dumbfounded. She knew Black's behavior was a little odd as of lately, but she's never seem him act that nervous and twitchy. She ran over to the door where he exited from and struggled to unlock the door quickly. After opening with a small click, White ran outside into the parking lot. She spotted Black dashing past a green truck and called out to him only to get no response. She watched him as he disappeared into the distance.

"Wait, Black….please…" She quietly said to herself as she slumped to the hard concrete. She looked down below and silently groaned. As her mind was wandering, she felt many conflicting emotions. Why was Black as like he was? What was the cause...? She heard her phone ring, and let it ring until it went quiet.

* * *

Rakutsu walked towards Looker who was currently in the security room residing within the tournament building. He made quick pace in walking towards the issue Looker was currently studying.

"Looker, what's the problem?" Rakutsu asked his, as Looker would call it, 'minion'.

"Oh, superintendent, you are now here. Thank Arceus. Come here." Looker led Rakutsu towards a nearby plug. All of the wires were snapped in half, and it was obviously the work of a human.

"What do you make of this?" He asked Rakutsu, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"They were tampered with." Rakutsu said, crouching down to get a closer look of the problem. "What do these wires connect?" He asked, gravely looking at Looker. Looker proceeded to lower himself next to his superior.

"These wires power our cameras around the stadium." He quietly answered, picking up a wire with his right hand.

"Don't touch that! That's evidence!" Rakutsu scolded, smacking Looker's arm away.

"Hey!" Looker exclaimed, yanking his hand back. The wire fell to the floor, resting in a somewhat different position than before. Rakutsu groaned, and rested his face into the palm of his hand.

"See what you did now…?" He asked the older man. Looker glared at him, rubbing his hand in pain. Rakutsu stood up and looked down at Looker.

"You need to work on how to handle evidence…Anyway, use your Croagunk to survey the surrounding area for any suspicious characters. That's an order." Rakutsu told Looker. The man stood up as well, and pulled a pokeball out of his pocket. He tossed the ball onto the ground as a Croagunk wearing a police hat appeared in a bright light.

"Orders received, sir!" Looker yelled. He promptly walked out of the room in search of anyone. The Croagunk watched its owner and proudly marched out after him. Rakutsu watched him as he exited and sighed. Realizing tonight would be difficult; he wanted to make sure other people he could trust would enter this tournament. As if on cue, his phone began to ring. It was Faitsu calling. He pulled the blue phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Faitsu, you do know you have my Xtransceiver number, right?" He condescendingly asked her. He heard her loudly gasp.

"My hair is a complete mess right now! I'm doing you a favor." She defensively retorted. "But anyway…" She continued, he noticed her voice became considerably calm. "I'm not sure if I want to join this competition, I'm more than likely going to lose." She admitted to him. Remembering the wires and his need for allies in the tournament, he needed her to continue. So, he did the one thing he knows best.

Flirting.

"Oh, Faitsu…" He let out the most charming tone of voice he could manage. He needed her at the tournament to tell her about the threat he just learned about. "Please come to the tournament building at least for now…" He pleaded, his voice soft and smooth like silk.

"Oh, um, ok…I guess for now…" Faitsu stuttered, quickly hanging up the phone.

* * *

Faitsu walked into the PWT building and gazed around the room. The lobby was gorgeous. It was decorated with bright lights varying from green blue and yellow. The floor was immaculate and the room was overall very modern and classy. The shop counters shimmered under the bright lights, and the sky roof told her what the time was from the sun which was beginning to make its descent into the west. Even the chairs were beautiful. Her Amoonguss obediently followed her and also appeared to be in awe of the building.

"Isn't it just amazing?!" Faitsu exclaimed, twirling around. Almost falling over, she steadied herself by holding on to the top of her Amoonguss.

"Hehe, thanks!" She cheerfully thanked the mushroom Pokémon. Her gaze than shifted over to a nearby chair. She decided to wait in the chair until Rakutsu arrived, even though she wasn't sure what he wanted.

A few minutes later she spotted Rakutsu walking down a tall staircase in the east side of the lobby. He quickly ran up to her. His hair was currently free of his blue visor.

"Faitsu, good thing you're here. I need you to continue with this tournament it very impor-" Rakutsu tried to explain, but was cut off by an unwilling Faitsu.

"I said no!" She told him, quickly jolting out of her chair. Rakutsu sighed, and dashingly took her hand. He fell down onto one knee and dramatically looked up at her. He seemed to sparkle.

"Please? I bet your beauty could paralyze any other competitor." He stated, his voice taking on the same effect as before. Faitsu looked directly in the other direction from him and pulled her hand away.

"Hmph! That isn't going to trick me this time!" She protested. Rakutsu dejectedly stood up and groaned, only to notice a young man walk up to the two of them. He looked like he was in his early twenties and shot the two of them a dashing smile.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." He started to explain. "If I'm correct, you're Dex Holder Faitsu, right?" He pointed to Faitsu who was staring at him in awe. Rakutsu couldn't help but stare at the man as well.

"Please join this tournament; I have heard you are very talented with type matchup. I believe your participation could teach everyone a lot."

* * *

**DUH DUNNNN...**

**So yeah! There you have it! I hope to write a lot while I'm gone so maybe you'll get a new chapter and a new story! Yay!**

**And so far this story is headed for Rakutsu/Faitsu because of a few reviews and PMs I got :P**

**I now dub Rakutsu, _Sir Lady Killer in Love._**

**Oh Tv Tropes... Anyway...**

**Please Review! I love to hear your thoughts! Speaking of your thoughts, _who is this mysterious charming man? And who tampered with the wires?_**

**-Autumn**


	3. Greetings Upon Dives

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! So I'm going to go extremely out of my way to not describe Faitsu and Rakutsu's teams because I don't like contradicting canon, you know? This will also apply with nicknames too, though I doubt Rakutsu will nickname his Pokémon so that's my only little touch to this fic nickname wise.**

**Also as another note, there are different waiting rooms, like the Kanto group is in one room, the Johto and Hoenn group in another and so on…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rakutsu let out a loud gasp.

"You're Senior Red, aren't you…?" He said in awe, as he has heard a lot about the journeys and achievements of Red. The young man nodded his head and grinned.

"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to finally meet you two!" Red replied, gesturing his hand towards the two teens. "But as I was saying, Faitsu, I must ask you to join this tournament."

Faitsu sighed and looked downward. "I appreciate your thoughts Senior Red, but I'm afraid I'm just not good enough for this tournament." She told him. "To be surrounded by people this great…It's truly an honor, but…" Her words quietly trailed off.

"But what?" Red asked.

"I would be a complete laughingstock; I'm not nearly as talented as you, or anyone else."

The Kanto Champion slightly laughed and placed his hands on his hips. "You're making us out to be some gods! Besides, you are talented. Like I just said, you're extremely talented with type matchup. A Foongus against a Sigilyph? That's amazing." Just as he said that, Faitsu's Amoongus proudly grinned at the man.

"Thank you, but still…" She said.

"Faitsu! Seriously, just join! Even if you lose, at least you tried." Rakutsu snapped at the brunette. "Besides, it looks even worse if you don't try, you should know that." He added. Faitsu slightly grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Ok then…! I'm going to try!" She loudly declared.

"Great!" Red exclaimed. "I guess my work here is done. I have to sign in now, so I guess I'll see you later." Red started to walk away and waved back at us. "Good luck you two!" His figure got smaller and smaller as he approached the sign in counter.

"I can't believe it took some sense from Senior Red to make you join." Rakutsu stated, laughing slightly. "I guess my charm doesn't work on you anymore."

"He he, I guess not!" Faitsu giggled. Just as Rakutsu was about to say something, the blue Xtranseiver on his arm began to ring. He looked at the caller ID to find that it was White and answered the call; the teen lifted his right arm in front of his head. White's face appeared on the screen, she looked concerned.

"Hey, White." Rakutsu answered. The teen picked up on the distressed look of the president. "What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. The brunette sighed and moved the camera towards a pile of something. It appeared to look like group of Pokémon.

"Huh? What's that?" Rakutsu questioned her.

"Those are my actors." She grimly replied. "They all appear to be unconscious. And as soon as I thought my work was done around here, too. The director, AD, and crew have no idea what happened. I don't know what happened either, and I was hoping you could help."

Rakutsu studied the fainted Pokémon for a few more seconds.

"Hm, how strange." He pondered. "Don't worry, White, I'll send a few of my men to work on this. Earlier, some security cameras of mine were tampered with. Now, I'm not sure if they're related, but I've got it covered, Ok? Just worry about the tournament for now." He tried to assure her.

White's face lightened slightly but still showed a hint of concern. "Ok then, thank you Rakutsu. See you later." She hung up on him.

"What was that all about? Security cameras tampered with? Fainted Pokémon?" Faitsu asked the young superintendent. "Rakutsu, what's going on here?" She sternly inquired.

"About that… I was meaning to tell you but-" He tried to explain.

"Tell me what?" She continued to interrogate him. She rested her arms on her hips and glared.

"There's a potential security threat. I need your help to see if there's anyone mysterious in the competition. So it's a good thing you're planning on entering, right?"

"You know you could have just told me that instead of attempting to flirt with me. A security threat is dangerous; it could even possibly be the Shadow Triad. I think they were able to escape after we beat Ghetsis. They're still loyal to him." Faitsu scornfully explained. Rakutsu blankly stared at her.

"Well you're still loyal to N." He retorted.

"At least Lord N isn't bad like Ghetsis."

"Why do you keep on addressing him as 'Lord' N? It's stupid."

"Why does Looker address you as superintendent?" She snapped back.

"Because I'm a higher rank than him, that's why."

"And why do you address Senior Red as senior?"

"Because he's my senior?"

"Well there's your answer." Faitsu stated matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Just ask me nicely and I'll help you with your investigation, Ok?"

"Will you please help me with my investigation, Faitsu." Rakutsu unenthusiastically asked. For the first time in a while he wasn't flirting with her to get help. It was kind of embarrassing. "Please?" His cheeks flushed a light red.

"Sure, because you nicely asked me!" She squeaked. "Just let me know what you need me to do, Rakutsu." Her Amoonguss tapped against her leg and shifted itself around to face towards the sign up counter.

"Ok, Ok, I'll sign up." She laughed, crouching down to pet the red and white mushroom. "I've got to go for now, let me know what's going on in the waiting room." She informed the spiky haired boy. Faitsu quickly stood up and made her way towards the small counter with her eager Pokémon before Rakutsu could add anything.

"Focus on this tournament for now, Ok?!" He tried to shout after her.

Rakutsu heaved a sigh.

'_Now to get Looker to investigate those Pokémon fainting as well.'_

* * *

"So, what about those pokeballs?" The blonde haired teen asked.

"So what about those pokeballs?" The teen next to him repeated.

"There can be Greatballs, Ultraballs, and even Masterballs!" The blonde informed his friend, proudly placing his hands on his hips.

"So are there food balls?" The teen asked.

_SMACK!_

"Come on Dia! At least get this one routine right!" The blonde angrily yelled at Dia. He smacked his head again. "Let's try this again, huh?!"

"But we're supposed to wait here until we're called." Dia tried to tell him. "Missy isn't back yet either." The two of them sat down on a nearby bench attached to a string of grey lockers.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. Dia sat in the small white waiting room while Pearl was investigating a section of the ceiling without a tile. The gaping hole revealed dozens of multicolored wires.

"Hey Pearl?" Dia asked him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you have any food? I ran out."

Pearl quickly walked over to where Dia was sitting.

_SMACK!_

About a minute later the two heard someone approaching down the hallway. The footsteps sounded light, so they expected the last member of their trio.

"Hello…? Is anyone in there?" A voice called out. Dia and Pearl remained quiet as the foreign voice continued to call out to them. "Senior Black? Senior White? Anyone?" The words became louder as the footsteps approached the room.

A brunette girl of about thirteen gracefully walked in with her Amoonguss. Dia quickly identified her as one of their juniors, Faitsu.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was in here." She explained to them. She brushed off imaginary dust on her yellow skirt and nervously smiled. "I'm Faitsu. Who are you two?"

"I'm Pearl and this is Diamond! Or Dia for short." Pearl greeted. "Are you in this tournament too?"

Faitsu gently placed her hands behind her back and nodded yes.

"So that means you're a Dex Holder too." Pearl finally determined. "How old are you?" He inquired his junior, rubbing his fingers against his chin.

"Um, I'm thirteen." She replied somewhat confused. Pearl's normal expression grew into a wide grin as he affectionately smacked Dia's back.

"Do you know what this means?!" He excitedly yelled. The teen nodded this head no. "Well, this means we finally have juniors that are younger than us!" Pearl continued to explain, not paying attention to his best friend's reactions. The blonde ran over to the hallway Faitsu just entered from and shouted about his new findings to anyone who could hear.

"We are no longer the youngest! We're now _older_ than a few of our juniors! Yes!" He loudly declared to the world, his voice wildly echoing down the tight hall. Faitsu let out a small laugh, also getting the attention of Dia.

"Oh, sorry Faitsu. He's a bit hot blooded today…" He apologized to the ex- Plasma girl. Faitsu quickly grinned towards her senior.

"It's no problem Senior Diamond. You haven't seen hot blooded until you've seen Senior Black." She continued to lightly laugh. "I'd say he is at least a bit louder about shouting."

"Hey Missy!" Pearl suddenly exclaimed. "Dia! Missy's back!" He walked back towards the end of the hallway and shifted towards the walk leaving room for the refined young teen.

"Hello, Pearl!" She cheerfully said to the blonde. The girl than looked in the direction of Faitsu, she looked around the same age as the other two and had an extreme air of elegance surrounding her. "I'm guessing you're the junior Pearl has been shouting about. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I'm Platinum Berlitz." She greeted, curtsying in front of her junior.

"The honor is all mine, Senior Platinum." Faitsu replied. Her Amoonguss waddled up to Platinum and smiled.

"Hello!" Platinum happily said to the Pokémon. She than looked back up at Faitsu. "What a lovely Amoonguss. Does it have a name?" She asked. Faitsu grinned and looked down at the mushroom.

"Yes actually, its name is-"

"Hey, it's White!" Pearl abruptly yelled. Dia, Platinum and Faitsu all directed their attention to the direction of the president. "How are you?!"

"I'm good, I just arrived…err…Pearl. Senior Pearl, right?" White asked. She gestured her right hand in the direction of the blonde teenager, waiting for a response.

"Yup, that's me all right." Pearl confirmed, proudly pointing his thumbs towards himself.

"It is an honor to meet you!" White swiftly bowed in front of her senior. Her ponytail wildly flung in front of her. "Do you know what we have to do now?" She stood herself up straight and lazily crossed her arms.

"Wait I guess." Dia answered, lightly shrugging his shoulders.

The five of them found their own section of the new wooden bench and waited to be called to battle. They made small conversation with each other as they had nothing better to do.

Platinum and Faitsu both sat poised and waited while Dia searched about for a vending machine. Pearl idly kicked his legs up against the lockers and rested his head on his hands against the hard, tiled floor. White paced back and forth near the entrance of the hallway, as she still knew two people who had yet to arrive. Her pace slowed down when she heard soft tapping noises. She directed her attention down the hallway.

To her surprise it wasn't Black or Rakutsu.

A shadowy figure slowly crept down the hallway to reveal a male figure, his footsteps sounded uneven as he favored on one leg rather than the other. The tall man had a mysterious look to him, as he was dressed in all black.

The room grew quiet.

"Who are you?" White interrogated the man.

"That is none of your business, Dex holder." He coldly replied, nearing closer to White. She reached her hand near her bag in case she needed to bring out any of her Pokémon.

Pearl quickly got off the floor and ran towards the man. And shot an accusing finger towards him. "You! Why are you here? How did you know she is Dex holder, huh?!" He grabbed a piece of the soft black fabric. The male lifted his leg to forcefully kick the blonde teen into a nearby row of lockers. Pearl fell to the ground with a loud slam.

* * *

Rakutsu swiftly ran across the parking lot. His breaths grew heavier as his gained more miles on his pursuer. An overwhelming feeling of guilt hit him as he remembered his promises to Faitsu and White. They would not be able to focus on the tournament at all.

Feet slammed on the cemented ground as he and the pursuer continued to run.

Rakutsu struggled to lift his arm up and turn on his Xtransiever to call who he trusted the most, Faitsu. The small device shakily rang with Rakutsu's steps. When she answered, all he heard were loud bangs and yelling.

"Faitsu…! What's…heh, going… on?!" Rakutsu managed to spit out beneath his unsteady breaths. Faitsu's face looked grave, and the camera focus seemed unstable as well.

"There's a man attacking us!" She alarmingly yelled. "Wait a second…"

"Use Toxic!" The young teen frantically shouted out to her Amoonguss. Her attention remained focused on something off-screen for a few more seconds before looking back into the camera.

"Senior Pearl is unconscious! Why are you running?! Where are you?! What happened to not worrying about a security threat, Rakutsu?!" She anxiously asked the panting teen.

"I'm….being chased! Hah…hah..." He replied. "And…I'm sorry! I thought….I could figure..heh…it out!" The superintendent gasped.

"Use your Samurott to fight then! I thought you were better than this!" Faitsu quickly scolded him. Rakutsu sprinted out of the parking lot and into Driftveil City.

"I left him…heh heh…back in the stadium…!" Rakutsu puffed. He looked back his hunter. He was dressed in a ridiculous amount of black and appeared to be a bit farther away than before. Rakutsu had a chance to escape.

He jogged up to the bars to his left and looked down. The ocean was harshly crashing against the steep rocks as the water sprayed against his face.

"Faitsu, I'm jumping." He bluntly told the brunette.

"What?!"

Rakutsu climbed up onto the highest part of the pole facing himself away from the salt water.

"Rakutsu! Stop! What are you doing?!"

"Faitsu, please, trust me."

He slowly fell backwards into the cold ocean.

* * *

** Yay cliffhangers are fun! So I dunno, I tried to leave out a lot of unnecessary detail in this chapter. That and I described a lot of the other locations in earlier chapters, too. Also expect action scenes and fun stuff to appear in the next chapter. This chapter still seems a bit short. Sigh.**

**Dia is angry. Dun dunnnn.**

**Let me know what you think! Reviews are awesome, hehe! **

**Also, what will happen to Rakutsu? Where are the other Dex holders? Who are these mysterious men? When will I stop asking all of these questions?!**


	4. Robots Upon Explosions

**Hey guys! Thank you very much for the reviews! I have two notes before you read. Firstly, Black and White ARE older than the Sinnoh trio, but Faitsu and Rakutsu are **_**younger**_** than the trio. There was only a bit of confusion with that. Sorry!**

**Second note, Rakutsu and Faitsu are going to be the romantic focus of this story due to a lot of people liking them together. (I do too, oh it's SO cute! After hearing the new ship name [CorruptedShipping], I started writing some later chapters with the two and wow it's such a good ship. Can't resist a man in body armor.)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's gonna be a DOOZY! Also more CorruptedShipping? I guess if you take small hints of concern to be romantic? Wink.**

* * *

Back at the lockers, what remained of the Unova and Sinnoh Dex holders tried to fight off the mysterious intruder. He appeared to use water type Pokémon, which caused the room to become increasingly wet and slippery. Jets of water shot into nearby lockers, making one of the locks slump onto the bench and eventually on the floor. Platinum had supported a limp Pearl against the wall as he was still unconscious.

_Beep beep beep beep…_

Faitsu stared down at her Xtransiever with grave concern. Rakutsu had hung up.

"Amanda! Leaf tornado!" White shouted to the grass serpent. The Serperior began to spin around the opponent. Crooked leaves spun in a tight spiral around the Golduck and as the leaves grew closer, they cut the sides of the duck presumably inflicting major damage on it. It fell to the ground, only to get back up a few seconds later seemingly unharmed.

White shot a concerned look over to Dia who was standing near Pearl as if to guard him. "Our grass attacks are doing nothing, Senior. We need a strategy."

"Of course." Dia replied. "I got just the thing." His gaze shifted over to the area of the ceiling that revealed dozens of wires that Pearl once was fiddling with.

"Dex holders!" He shouted, getting the attention of the girls. "Keep on attacking!"

"Like I would stop, Diamond!" Platinum yelled back. Her Empoleon let out a loud cry and charged towards the other water type. Golduck dodged the oncoming attack by jumping to the side and letting out a strong hydro pump straight into the penguin's face. Empoleon shook the excess water droplets off her beak as the attack was ineffective. "Ice beam!"

A freezing cold ice ray shot across the room and onto the wet floor below Golduck. Its feet became stuck to the solidified floor. The water duck hybrid tried to free itself from the ice.

"Golduck, would you be so kind as to use water pulse…?" The man said, voice smooth as silk. His mouth grew a crooked grin as the duck spewed pulses of water throughout the room. The force of water was enough to free the duck and break up the ice on the floor. Chunks of ice flew across the room narrowly dodging the Dex holders.

"Protect!" Faitsu shouted out to her Amoonguss. The giant mushroom created a protecting invisible veil cutting the room in half. The water harshly pounded against it making the one side start to collect water. As the side with the man and his Golduck continued to fill with water, the other side of the room holding the hallway, which was closed up by a door, remained dry except from the water that spewed earlier. Even as the water went over his head, the man's body stayed perfectly still.

"Is he not moving…?" White muttered to herself.

"It appears so." Dia said with a frown, looking at the intruder for a few more seconds. He then turned to the girls. "Ok. We need to use this short amount of time to attack those electrical wires above this guy. They probably power this room, if not maybe even part of the stadium. If it powers that much, it could probably be more powerful than a Discharge!"

"So…if we break the wires, the electricity will electrocute them." Faitsu figured out. "It should be more effective 'cause of the water. That's genius and all but… how do we reach it?" She looked over at the man who still remained eerily quiet as his pitch black cape gracefully floated above him. His Golduck continued to mindlessly fill their side of the room with water.

"And how do we break the wires, Diamond?" Platinum seriously asked Dia. "It seems nearly impossible, and that man could attack us at any second!" She exclaimed.

"Does anyone have rubber?" Dia suddenly asked.

"What?" White blankly questioned.

"Or rubber anything?"

"Senior…I know rubber is immune to electricity, but where are we-" The president started to ask. Her attention suddenly moved over to the nearby bench where there was a closet that had a sign that read 'Sports equipment'.

"Rubber! This closet will have basketballs!" White exclaimed, pointing her finger towards the closet. She quickly jogged over to the door and opened it, revealing dozens of hockey sticks, rackets, and most importantly basketballs probably made of rubber.

"These basketballs! According to the director, this stadium was used for Nimbasa's basketball team a week ago!" She yelled, running over to the basketball bin almost making it fall over. "Everyone, grab a ball!" The teen proceeded to pull the bin out of the closet and pick up a ball for each person, throwing their ball to each person separately. Dia received an extra ball to put in to Pearl's arms.

"Now Missy! We need Empoleon to create a bubble around each of our faces as soon as the protect fails, ok? I'll hold onto Pearl."

"Of course, Diamond." She said, looking up at her penguin Pokémon. "Ready when you are."

The water on the other side of the room was very near to the top, and was increasing pressure on the almost failing protect cast by Faitsu's Amoonguss. The man remained still while the Golduck continued to do what it does best. Create more water.

Dia make a quick jog over to his best friend and held onto the wrists of his arms to make sure he didn't let go of the basketball. The young teen faced towards the rest of the girls. "White, please be sure to get those wires for us."

The president nodded back at her senior.

"Everybody hold your breath and call back any of your Pokémon that is not needed at this moment!" Faitsu shouted to everyone. Amanda and Tru were recalled back to White and Dia respectively. "This is worth a shot! My dear Amoonguss! Please stop using protect!"

_Ring….Ring…Ring…_

Faitsu's Xtransiever began to ring just as the mushroom Pokémon diminished the effects of protect.

"Rakut-?!" Faitsu began to yell.

Water suddenly came crashing onto the teens as they tried to hold their breaths. The force knocked them back into the wall with a harsh crash. The metal basket from the closet was blown into the lockers, and various other items were spewed about. Each Dex holder managed to hold onto their basketball as the force of water grew weaker and weaker.

Her hair and clothes wet, White nervously looked around as the water was starting to reach her chest. She held onto her basket ball to help her float. The others took notice and used their balls as flotation devices as well.

'_Ok…wires…wires…'_

Her eyes wandered up towards the section of the ceiling where the opening was. Large black and red wires filled up the large square hole. She would have to wait until she could float up towards the top.

It was becoming harder to hold onto the slippery ball as more water filled the sealed room. Empoleon began to swim around to create bubbles for her trainer and friends so they could breathe when the room reached its maximum capacity. White found herself to be last to receive a bubble, and the room had about a foot of air left. Time was running out.

Her heart was pounding rapidly as the wave of water still left her with a bit of shock.

White reached out for the largest wire with her hand to hold onto. She took one last breath as the room became completely full. The teen squinted her eyes and plugged her nose with her free hand, as her other hand still grasped onto the basketball.

The wires were pulled.

_Rip!_

"GAHHHHH!" She let out a horrifying scream, which popped her bubble and created dozens of new bubbles. Everything hurt and felt on fire. There was a huge explosion coming from where the man was and the electricity shocked the whole room and lit it up to a blinding level until everything began to fade to white.

White looked over at her friends who were not able to hold onto their balls and began the sink to the bottom.

Her vision became totally blank.

'_Black…where are you…?'_

* * *

"Grappling…hah hah… h- hook!" Rakutsu yelled out loud, shooting the small gun towards a tree branch. He felt himself falling near the ocean by each second. The hook from the gun hastily flew towards the branch and caught onto it. His body lazily hung from the branch as he waited for his pursuer to leave, but to his dismay, the branch began to shake. And shake. And shake even more.

He looked up to find the man in black kicking the tree from which the branch was from. Each kick made Rakutsu lose his grip very quickly. He felt his pinky finger slip off of the gun as the trembling movements continued. Next his ring finger, then his middle finger.

He felt incredibly idiotic. He might have left his Samurott back in the stadium, but Samurott wasn't the only Pokémon he had on hand. He could have just used them to attack the man.

'_It would have been too risky. Besides, I wasn't thinking correctly.'_

The international cop let out a loud growl as he thrust his left hand on top of his slipping right hand. Even so, he was quickly losing his grip. He tried to catch his breath as his heart restlessly pounded against his chest.

If only he had another water or even a flying type.

'_Wait…flying type.'_

_Shake. Shake._

'_But I own no flying type. And Samurott… He's my only water type.'_

_Shaaaake. Shake._

But just because he didn't own a flying type doesn't mean he doesn't have one on hand. It then came to him.

_Brav._

"B- Braviary! I.. h- have Black's Brav!" He cried out in joy. How could he have forgotten? But his joy soon faded at the realization that he couldn't reach for the Pokeball.

"Damn!" He cursed to himself, his panting slowing down a bit. The spiky haired boy soon looked back up at the man in black. He was reaching for the grappling hook attached to the branch.

_3… The man tried to pull at the hook._

The pokeball was in his bag. He could reach for it quickly.

_2… The hook was becoming loose._

The ocean was still a bit away.

_1… He successfully freed the hook from the branch._

Rakutsu felt himself fall quickly along with the extended grappling hook. He reached for Brav's pokeball and hastily released the eagle Pokémon. With a bright flash, Brav appeared right in front of him. Rakutsu tried to reach back for his pokeball but it was too late. The red and white ball fell out of distance.

"BraaaavvvvV!" He yelled out. "HEEEELLLLLL-" Suddenly Brav caught the young teen just before reaching the cruel ocean below. The two flew up back near the gate and tree where the man was. The cloaked man tried to run towards Rakutsu, but tripped on the cape and fell over the balcony.

The young teen disdainfully watched as he fell, but to his surprise, the cloak was ripped off, and revealed a metallic humanoid robot.

"A…robot…?" Rakutsu quizzically asked to himself and Brav. The bird continued to flap its large wings to stay in the air.

Just as the metallic man hit the rocks on the side of the cliff, he exploded. The explosion sent off a huge force of pressure towards Rakutsu and Brav and pushed them off into the distance. The loud boom echoed throughout Driftveil City.

Rakutsu continued to watch the waves crash against the rocks in pure surprise.

"Robots… Our intruders are…. Robots." He couldn't believe it. This whole time a _freaking robot_ was chasing him. A robot most likely ruined the security cables. A robot most likelyfainted White's Pokémon. Some stupid set of robots _ruined_ his promise to White and Faitsu. A few people began to run over where the explosion took place out of curiosity. Before trying to figure out where the robots came from, his thoughts quickly shifted over to Faitsu.

"Faitsu…" He quietly said to himself. "Faitsu!" He exclaimed, pulling his Xtransiever in front of his face. It rang for a good thirty seconds as Brav lowered the two onto the ground near the balcony. She didn't answer.

Of course, Rakutsu assumed the worst. She was fighting one of those mechanical nightmares. Something bad could have happened to her.

The people's murmuring grew louder and clouded Rakutsu's thoughts. He didn't want innocent people involved in this case. The young teen remained on the Braviary's back.

"Ok! Clear out people!" Rakutsu authoritatively yelled, pulling his badge out of his bag. "International police business going on here! Please go home!" The confused and startled citizens looked at each other slowly before cautiously walking away back to their hotels. Rakutsu stepped off of Brav and stood on the ground. He quickly slipped his badge back into his bag without caring if it was properly placed back. His legs were violently shaking due to physical exhaustion and fear.

Rakutsu looked back down as his Xtransiever. He hung up on Faitsu after leaving her that startling message, and now she won't answer? Something must be wrong.

He leaned himself against the tree to try and ease the shaking.

"Brav." He quietly said, looking at the giant bird. "Please bring me back to the stadium. This is extremely important."

The Pokémon gave him a concerned look before lowering himself so Rakutsu could climb back on. Brav let out a loud screech, lifted off into the air and headed towards the stadium.

* * *

**Well, **_**holy snizzle**_** this story is taking a_ darker_ turn then I meant for it to. I promise the next chapter will be much, MUCH lighter. This was just showing our villains and how powerful this 'force' could be. Besides, this fic IS rated T.**

**Maybe I can reverse the darkitude a bit. I'll elaborate on what's to become of the tournament, and finally introduce the other older characters like Ruby, Crys and Green. Maybe.**

**So yeah. Protect will be covering half of the room and stuff. Also that Golduck and man were robots. They glitched and stuff. Just wanted to let you know before I get people complaining about physics or something.**

**And I pulled the basketball thing right out of my ass. Gonna be honest here you guys. But who's to say the basketball team DIDN'T practice in the stadium?**

**Also, I plan to make the appearance of the stadium different then in the games. It's gonna be more like a sports stadium. Think Pokémon Battle Revolution for example! So… Ta ta for now you guys! Please, let me know what you think and review! I apologize beforehand about the darkness! I plan to fix that right up next chapter! Thanks for reading! :D**

**-Autumn**


	5. Medics Upon Beginnings

**Hey, you guys! Thank you all very much for waiting and the reviews! I finally looked at the length of the last chapter, and it was indeed short and somewhat rushed. Oops. Well this chapter is better! Also, we finally meet [almost] everyone. Yayyyyy. Also the tournament begins. **

**SUPER SHORT STORY TIME!**

**So when I searched CorruptedShipping up on google, I saw that there was a da group with that name. Excited, I clicked on the link. **

…

**Only to find that it was a group for someone's OCs. **_**Sighh…**_

* * *

The sun was starting to set on Driftveil Drawbridge. Orange and Pink blended into the blue sky as the minutes until dusk ended grew nearer. Numerous Ducklett were making their usual rounds near the bridge, dropping on unsuspecting people who thought they would make away with their feathers.

"Gold! You put down that feather right now! _We're late_!" Three young adults were sprinting across the bridge until one stopped to pick up a small feather.

"Hey! Sorry, Crys! It just looked so pretty…" Gold tried to explain to his friend. He shoved the feather in his pocket. "Let's go!" Just as the man started to run again, a small Ducklett flew on top of his head and proceeded to peck him dozens of times.

"Stop it! You!" He yelled at the duck, trying to smack it off of his hat. Gold then tried to run around in small circles. It didn't work. The third person in the group walked up to the raven haired adult, picked up the Pokémon, and started to stroke its head.

"Give me the feather." He ordered Gold.

"But Silver…"

"Just give me it." Silver fiercely put his free hand out towards Gold and waited for the pretty piece of fuzz.

Gold finally pulled the feather out of his pocket and cautiously handed it over to Silver. The red head gave it back to the small duck. It picked it up with its beak and happily nodded to the man.

"There you go." He said, raising his hand up towards the sky so the Pokémon could fly away. The group watched as the Ducklett and its group flew off into the distance above the bridge. Tapping his foot impatiently, Gold proceeded to continue running towards the stadium.

"Yo guys!" Gold called out. "Hurry up! _We're late_!" He echoed Crystal, who was now glaring at the man. Silver looked over at the woman before running towards the stadium himself. Crystal stood there another minute before chasing after her two friends.

"Heyyy! Wait for me!" She yelled after them, running towards Driftveil. Just as they arrived in the small city, Gold noticed a large group of people surrounding a balcony area. The loud chatter and noise was enough to gather the attention of anyone.

They walked towards the crowd only to notice a young teenager on a Braviary flying over the area yelling something.

"Huh, I wonder what this is all about…" Crystal pondered, looking over at the scene. "We should get closer."

"But I thought you said we were late." Silver answered.

"I suppose so." She agreed with him. "But, remember that vibration I felt earlier? It might have something to do with this. I'm staying."

"But Crys…!" Gold tried to say.

"No seriously, go ahead. I'll be right there!" The capturer assured her friends. She walked into the group and eagerly watched the boy. Gold and Silver looked at each other for a few more seconds before starting to walk over to the PWT stadium.

Crystal remained watching the boy and his alleged Braviary.

"Ok! Clear out people!" He yelled out. Looking at him closer, Crystal noticed he looked about 13 or 14, had large tuffs of spiky brown hair and seemed to be holding a police badge. _'Wait, what? How would a thirteen year old be part of the police? He must be older than he looks or something.'_

"International Police business going on here!" He continued. "Please go home!"

'_Scrap that police idea; he's part of the International Police. Do they let these kids do anything these days?' _ She thought, obviously confused about the whole thing. The people around the area gingerly looked around at each other before walking away in quiet murmurs. Crystal being the last one left, observed him lean against a nearby tree. He was shaking.

He seemed nervous, scared. She believed any young teen would be pressured by such a demanding job like that. The international cop stared into the distance for a few more seconds before demanding his Braviary to fly him towards the stadium.

"The PWT…? Why would the International Police be interested in….?" A sudden gust of air blew into Crystal's face from the Braviary. Looking up, she saw him fly off towards the south, as if he were in pursuit of something. Normally, she wouldn't get involved in business such as this, not to mention she'd look like some sort of pedophile, but she was already headed for the stadium as it was.

If the International Police is getting involved at the arena, something must be wrong.

Crystal began to run after the teen to see what was happening exactly.

* * *

Rakutsu sprinted down the lobby of the stadium; his thoughts were rushing restlessly through his head. He tried calling Faitsu many times, but his dismay she didn't respond once.

He quickly walked up to the woman at the counter, flashed his badge and continued to pace towards the locker room for the Sinnoh and Unova competitors. Finding the hallway, he slowed his pace down when he noticed the hard floors were damp so he wouldn't slip.

"Looker, what happened here?" Rakutsu fiercely asked, slamming the door to the hallway behind him. He looked around the room; it was soaking wet and many unknown unconscious bodies lay about. All of the officers and officials were drenched as well. To his left he found numerous small metallic pieces similar to that off the android he ran into earlier.

Much to his relief, Rakutsu didn't see Faitsu, Black or White.

"We have no idea, superintendent. When we arrived, the room was filled with water completely." Looker explained. "We were lucky to have survived when we opened that door. The victims were lucky as well. They would have drowned if we came any later." He pointed his finger towards the steel door leading out to the hallway. Rakutsu walked up to the door and knocked on its front.

"I see how this room was sealed. Do you have why other information on _why, not how_ water filled up in here?"He interrogated.

"No, but we believe it might have something to do with these small metal pieces. They still contained quite a bit of some odd energy to them. I have no idea what's running them." Looker inferred.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I ran into one of these earlier. It exploded with a force I've never felt before." Rakutsu continued. "But enough of this, who are these unconscious people?" Looker and his superintendent quietly walked over to the unconscious body of a blonde boy of about fifteen. To his right were a girl and another boy around the same age.

"They look familiar, but I really can't tell who they are." Rakutsu finally said.

"They are Platinum, Diamond and Pearl. I worked with them a while back when I was investigating Team Galactic." Looker forlornly said.

"They are the Sinnoh Pokedex holders."

Upon hearing this, Rakutsu's eyes opened wide. These are his seniors, aren't they? Odd enough, they looked much younger than Black and White. Rakutsu crouched down next to the girl, Platinum, and checked her pulse in her neck. Without saying a word, he walked over to the other two and checked their pulses respectively.

"They are alive; get these three out of here once you chalk their positions. They have minor burns." He ordered, looking back up at Looker.

"Er, superintendent? They are not the only ones." Looker tentatively added.

Rakutsu stopped, his eyes blankly staring into the distance. No, it couldn't be. It just couldn't be. His heart pounded against his chest with fear and dread. '_It…it is Faitsu, White and Black isn't it…?'_

"No… It just can't…" He mumbled to himself.

Rakutsu jolted up from the ground and ran towards the back of the room. Passing by what seemed like a million lockers, he finally turned around the corner to find White and Faitsu lying on the ground, completely unresponsive. White appeared to be severely burnt while Faitsu was only moderately burnt.

He ran over to White, quickly checked her pulse and determined she was alive as well.

"Looker! Get over here!" He yelled. "Chalk these two as well! _Quickly_!" Rakutsu got back up and quickly dashed over to Faitsu. He crouched down next to her and examined her, grabbing her shoulders and somewhat lifting her up. Her arms were singed a dark red, various parts of her body were black like charcoal. Like the others, she was barely breathing and had a small pulse.

"_I'm_ _here!_" Someone suddenly shouted.

"What?!" Rakutsu quickly let go of the teen and turned around to find Looker. Faitsu lay rested in a slightly different position than before. Suppressing a small laugh, Looker walked over to him.

"Wow, superintendent, you really need to work on how to handle evidence." He ironically said, crossing his arms across his chest. Rakutsu's surprise faded to anger.

"Shut up, that's not funny." He grumbled. "Hurry up, call a medic, and chalk them. It's serious." Taking one last look over at Faitsu, Rakutsu got up and walked over to a nearby bench. The nearest hospital was in Nimbasa City, and they couldn't risk that long of a trip across the bridge. He watched as Looker and a few other men outlined their bodies in white chalk to keep account for where they landed later.

"Superintendent, what do we do about the tournament? We can't let people know this happened." Looker spoke up, his arm smoothly tracing White's arm.

"The tournament is going to continue. Let the other Dex holders know what happened. Brutal force and electric type moves should destroy any of these androids."

"But super-"

"We don't want to start a crisis." Rakutsu sharply said. "Tell them… the Sinnoh and Unova Dex holders minus Black and I had a 'small delay' and cannot participate for now. They could probably move their first battles towards the end. We'll ask them what happened when they wake up."

"Yes sir." Looker quietly replied. A few of the other men on the force had called the doctors at the stadium who were there in case of an accident regarding the tournament. After Rakutsu told his men to tell the medics the code to let them inside, he decided to wait near the door while the cops finished with the chalking.

A few minutes in, there came a soft knocking at the door behind Rakutsu. Flinching slightly, he got off of the door and started to open it. But before he did, he had to make sure.

"The will to think."

"Even through….um, to pass through a rock?" Said a soft, quiet voice. Rakutsu groaned; this had to be the medics. They were only off by a few disjointed words.

"Are you the medics?" Rakutsu sternly asked.

"Yes, sir." Hearing the voice again made Rakutsu confirm it was a female. He cautiously turned to lock on the doorknob to right. With a soft click, he stepped away from the door.

"Come in."

The door swung open to reveal a small blond woman followed by a small team of tall men. The blonde had a friendly face and gently smiled at Rakutsu. Well, they didn't seem like an evil organization intent on the downfall of the world.

"Hello, I'm Yellow. I'm here for the medical emergency." She greeted, looking expectantly at him. Wait; did she just say 'Yellow'…? Like_, the_ Yellow? _Pokedex Holder Yellow_? Wasn't she supposed to be elsewhere besides with the medics?

"Oh, I'm Rakutsu. Nice to meet you." He replied, putting his hand out and shaking hers. Rakutsu looked at the woman. She was the same height as him, which he found a little odd. "Right this way." He gestured his hand in front on him to lead her towards the back where Faitsu and his seniors laid. They were line up next to each other on the ground, their bodies still burned.

"Guys! Quickly! Apply some cool water to their burns so they don't get worse from residual heat…" Yellow ordered the men. The tall adults ran over to each person and began to apply water to cool down their burns, and afterwards proceeded to tie bandages around them. She turned around to look at Rakutsu. "How did this happen? Who are these people?"

"These three people are Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Pokedex Holders from the Sinnoh region." He explained, pointing his finger towards the three unconscious teens lying side to side. "These two girls are Faitsu and White." His finger moved over to point towards the two Unova female Dex holders.

"I thought you would know your own juniors," Rakutsu criticized. "Senior Yellow." Upon saying this, Yellow's eyes opened wide.

"You are all my juniors?!" She said. "I mean, I knew I had juniors but I never met them, and I feel awful…" Yellow continued, rubbing the back of her neck.

"No, really, it's fine, senior. Though I have one question…" Rakutsu said.

"Hm? What is it…?"

"Why are you part of the medical team? Shouldn't you be waiting with the other Kanto holders?" He asked her.

"Oh, I was waiting with them, but when the medical team saw me heal one of Red's Pokémon, they asked me to help with a serious job because they were low on men and supplies. Of course, I heard the voices of Pokémon fighting all the way down here. I wanted to investigate." Yellow explained. "I also felt an unnatural explosion from there."

"But, we can't find out what happened until they wake up."

"Where are their Pokémon?" Yellow suddenly asked. She looked at Rakutsu. "Did they maybe recall them before something happened?"

"If so, they should be in their bags…" Rakutsu mused. He walked over to Faitsu and crouched down beside one of the men tending to her burns. Her bag was lying below her feet. He reached into the bag and eventually pulled out her Amoonguss' pokeball. "Well, I found her Amoonguss."

"Oh, great! Let it out." Yellow ordered her junior.

"Are you sure I should? What would we do wit-"

"Please trust me, let out her Pokémon." Yellow forcefully insisted. Rakutsu held up the ball and let out the mushroom Pokémon. In a blinding flash, the Amoonguss appeared in front of the two dex holders. It looked over at Faitsu with concern. Yellow walked over to the Pokémon and rested her hand on its forehead. Rakutsu watched her in awe, was this the power he's heard so much about Yellow?

"This Amoonguss says they were attacked." Yellow finally deduced. She lifted her hand from the mushroom Pokémon and heaved a huge sigh.

"Well I knew that much from a phone call I got from Faitsu earlier. Anything else?" Rakutsu inquired, somewhat annoyed.

"He had a water type and filled the room up with water. This Amoonguss used protect to split the room in half which cut off the water for a short time." Yellow continued. She slowly got off of the floor and stretched her arms out to her sides. "They had a plan to cut some electrical wires. Before doing so, Amoonguss was told to break the protect. After the room filled, Amoonguss was returned and so was some Empoleon. White broke the wires…and…"

"They were shocked." Rakutsu finished her sentence. "Well that explains the burns… Are you sure they should apply water to it? Why not some ointment or something?"

"Oh…that…? Water normally cools down burns, but I didn't know what the cause was before. Um, sorry about that one." Saying that, Yellow loudly yawned. "Ointment would just irritate the burns, but don't worry, your friends were given some…medicine and should be fine after some rest." She sleepily continued.

"Hey, are you Ok? You seem like you need the rest." Rakutsu asked, relieved from the good news.

"Yup, just a bit tired. This normally happens." Yellow answered. She looked over at her sleeping juniors and smiled. What a blessing from Arceus that they were alive. "Well, we should get going now. Good luck with this tournament and case…" With that, she motioned the medics to follow her out of the locker rooms.

"Hey! Senior Yellow, wait!" Rakutsu suddenly called out from the back. The blonde stopped for a second and looked back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. It was a great pleasure meeting you." Rakutsu genuinely told her.

"To you as well." She smiled. Her figure grew smaller as she exited the room. When the door silently clicked shut, Looker peeked out of the side of a locker.

"Hey, superintendent?" He quietly asked.

"Hm, yes, what is it?" Rakutsu looked over at him.

"Should we analyze the evidence now?"

"Yes, of course. Get right on that." Rakutsu stated. Noticing the melancholy look of Looker's face, Rakutsu added. "I'll watch over them here for now. Don't worry, I was scared too."

* * *

The crowds jeered and yelled as the first two contestants walked out onto the stadium. The lights wildly flashed around the grounds and everything seemed to be sparkling bright yellows, blues and purples. The first contestant, a tall, stoic young man, cooly walked out into the blue ring on his side. He watched as he saw his opponent walk out into the field. To his surprise it wasn't one of the Sinnoh Dex holders like he remembered the brackets saying, but it was one of the Hoenn Dex holders. Ruby.

"Oh, Green! It appears I'll be fighting against you instead." He awkwardly informed him, his voice loudly reaching the man. Looking around, Green quietly sighed. Something was off.

"They said the Sinnoh and most of the Unova holders had small delay." Ruby continued. His eye caught Green's frown. "Don't think you're alone in these thoughts. Something around here isn't right."

Green looked across the field at Ruby. He seemed much older than the last time he saw him. His body was more full and lean; his hair was slightly sticking out of his hat. More than likely, he grew smarter. He did have the same thoughts as Green himself did.

"Let's just battle for now. There's nothing we can do." Ruby continued. Green looked back down at the ground and stroked the small beard on his chin. It would be hard to battle with a dreadful feeling like this crawling down his back.

"Battle number one! Ruby of Hoenn and Green Oak of Kanto." The announcer's voice echoed throughout the stadium. This made the crowd go absolutely wild with excitement.

"_Let the battle begin!"_

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope this chapter is better. I feel like it's still a bit rushed, but I tried. I'm also very busy with school, marching band, the play, and work in general. Updates will be a bit slower, but I'll try to stay on the ball.**

**Here's a small note on how the persons work in this fanfiction. Normally, this fic would be in first person because that person really delves into the character's thoughts and ideas. But, writing battles in first person normally ends very, **_**very **_**bad. This is a tournament fanfiction which includes 25 major battles in it, (See why it's named this now?) so I can't do that. Once the tournament section ends, the fic will slowly go back into first person starting with a chapter I just finished where it follows two settings and each setting is told in a different person, but don't worry, that's a long time from now! So enjoy third person for this time being.**

** Let me just say, yes, Green has a beard. I'm also debating whether or not Gold should have some manly stubble, but I'll think about it. Hey. They are in their 20s! Also we meet Gold, Crys, Silver, Yellow, Green and Ruby! Yay! That's something, huh? But anyhow, please review! I love what you guys think and your thoughts! 3**

**-Autumn**


End file.
